The Adventure
by Engel2092
Summary: Sequel to The Colony, Pan and Brocol were launched into deep space in an escape pod. With a malfunctioning navigation system, will they ever get home? What types of friends will the make along the way, and what kind of dangers will they face. Only Time will tell. Read and Review...INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the most disappointed i've been, I wanted to do crossovers, but i'm not good enough to write them. I tried but they sounded like shit to me. So i cancelled them, now i'll just begin with **Pan's Adventure** but instead I'll call it **The Adventure**. I will try and finish up the whole story, but I need an idea to end on, I can't end with loose ends.

**THE PROLOGUE OF THIS IS ALSO THE EPILOGUE OF THE COLONY SO I CAN REMEMBER WHERE I LEFT OFF AND SO THOSE WHO ARE NEW TO THE STORY CAN PICK UP ON IT A LITTLE QUICKER EVEN IF THEY DONT WANT TO READ THE FIRST TWO STORIES.**

**Read & Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**

-18 Years Later-

"Pan! it's time for school!" Gohan yelled up the stairs as a young Videl duplicate woke up groggily and yawned. "It's too early for school." Pan said to herself as she got out of bed and got dressed. "PAN! School, hurry up or you won't have time for breakfast!" Gohan urged from downstairs as Pan sighed, 'Nothing ever exciting happens.' Pan thought as she rushed downstairs and met with her father who was wearing a business suit and glasses. "Morning Daddy." Pan said through her yawn as she kissed her father on the cheek.

Gohan smiled, "Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Gohan asked as he took a sip of his coffee, "Fine, I guess, had a weird dream, but it was probably nothing." Pan said nonchalantly as Gohan looked at her quizzically, "What was it about?" Gohan asked as Pan just shrugged and looked at him bored, "I can't remember, all I know is that it was weird." Pan said as she looked at her watch, "I gotta go, I want to stop at the hospital and see mama and the baby before class." Pan said as she left the house.

Pan arrived at the hospital and slipped right into her mother's room, "Hi mama! How's my baby brother?" Pan asked as she hugged Videl tightly, "He's doing fine, I'm pretty tired, but I felt you coming to the hospital so I woke myself up. How'd you sleep sweetie?" Videl asked as she laid back and watched Pan shrug, "Pretty good aside from a weird dream. I'd ask you but you look like you havent slept since the discovery of fire." Pan laughed as Videl chuckled, "Yeah, well, you should probably get to class, not because I don't want you to be late, I just need some sleep." Videl chuckled as she closed her eyes.

Pan nodded, hugged her mother once again and left for school, when she arrived she was immediately greeted by her best friend Brocol, son of Broly and Rica. "Hey Frying Pan." Brocol greeted as Pan rolled her eyes, "My parents did NOT name me after a frying pan, quit saying they did, it's getting tiresome." Pan said as she lightly punched the Saiyan's arm, "Whatever Frying Pan, you finish last night's homework?" Brocol asked as he tapped his pencil frustratingly, "I did, but why should I share my answers with you?" Pan asked as she began digging in her bag.

Brocol shrugged, "Because I'm nice?" Brocol asked as Pan laughed loudly and then looked at him. "Oh you're serious? I'll laugh harder" she said as she began laughing hysterically. Brocol just rolled his eyes, "Because if you do, I'll take you on the mission my team goes on next week." Brocol said more determined not to fail his assignment. Pan calmed down and thought it over before shaking her head, "You're not team leader, I need the team leader's permission, as well as my parent's permission and the team leader-", "STOW AWAY! I WILL SNEAK YOU ON BOARD YOU IDJIT!" Brocol interrupted rudely as Pan thought it over.

Pan finally came to a conclusion and pulled her homework out, "You have a deal, but if we get caught, you take the blame." Pan said as she smirked, 'Finally, some action!' Pan thought giddily as she nonchalantly passed her homework to Brocol. He quickly copied her answers and handed it back to her, "Thanks Pan, I mean it, this is like the only homework assignment I've never finished. It's a small thing, but it's something I take pride in." Brocol said as Pan shrugged, "Yeah sure whatever, how am I going to stow away?" Pan asked eagerly as Brocol laughed.

Brocol looked forward as the class started, "We leave on monday, 7am. Meet me at 5am at Capsule Corp. I've actually been planning this for weeks and already found a space on our ship. When I come get you it means it's too late to bring you back to Earth." Brocol whispered as they both took notes. "So why have you been planning this for weeks?" Pan asked curiously as Brocol just blushed and grabbed her hand. Pan blushed as well and looked at him, "I just know that you have been bored out of your mind for awhile now, I just wanted you to experience what it was like beyond Earth." Brocol blushed as Pan smiled.

Pan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Liar, I know that you just couldnt stand being away from me very long." Pan said as Brocol blushed even more, "So what Frying Pan, maybe I can't, or maybe it was the first reason." Brocol said as Pan rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I couldn't either." Pan blushed as she squeezed his hand.

Monday morning Pan met with Brocol and boarded the ship. "Alright, this ship is huge, and you only found ONE place to hide me?" Pan asked as Brocol led her to the rooms, "We get our own separate rooms, we search the entire ship and we're each in charge of our own room, my room is the only place you'd be allowed to get away with stowing away. Even then, I have to leave the door open while we search through our room." Brocol explained as Pan glared, "So you're basically hiding me in your room, for yourself, for what I assume is several hours?" Pan asked as Brocol tensed, "It's not what you think, I mean, sure having you to myself is an amazing thought, but It really is the only place I can hide you." Brocol said putting his hands up defensively.

Pan just rolled her eyes, and tackled Brocol onto his bed, "Calm down, I was just pushing your buttons." Pan smiled as she kissed Brocol passionately. Brocol eventually pushed her back, "Sorry, but they'll be arriving for the mission soon, closet, I put a fake wall in." Brocol said as he opened the fake wall and put her in, "There's a light, and this is where I stash my extra food, so if you get hungry, there's plenty in the pockets." Brocol said quickly as he kissed her and closed the door. "I'll be back in a few hours to get you." Brocol said as Pan grabbed some of the food and began eating, "You better be, or I'll eat your entire stash!" Pan ordered as Brocol smirked.

Meanwhile at Pan's house, Gohan was waking up and walked past Pan's room, "I tell that girl, everyday, if she's up by 5 she won't run late for school." Gohan said as he rolled his eyes and continued on to the kitchen to make breakfast for his wife and kids. Once he was done he called up to his daughter, "Pan! hurry up, you'll be late for school!" Gohan yelled as he went to the table and began eating. 'Huh, she's normally awake by now.' Gohan thought as he walked up the stairs. "Pan?" Gohan said as he walked in and shook what he thought was his daughter, "Pan?" he asked again as he pulled the covers away.

"VIDEL! PAN'S GONE!" Gohan screamed as Videl woke up and ran to Pan's bedroom. "What!? How do you know!?" Videl asked as Gohan looked around for a note, "Used pillows to make it look like she was still here. If she was going to school early, she wouldn't have done this." Gohan said as he continued looking around. "I'll go take care of Goku Jr." Videl said as she heard the baby crying.

Gohan walked back into the nursery, "I couldn't find a note, I guess she just needs some time to herself." Gohan sighed as he smelled the air, "Does it smell in hear?" Gohan asked as Videl smiled, "Sorry that's probably the baby." Videl said as Gohan continued smelling the air, "No it- it smells like Broly's boy. Why would he be here?" Gohan asked as he picked up the phone, "Broly, is your boy there?" Gohan asked as Broly laughed, "No he's going on a month long mission into deep space with his team, they should've taken off by now." Broly said as Gohan thought, "Broly, Brocol snuck Pan onboard, she's stowing away. It's the only explanation I can think of, we need to catch up to them." Gohan said urgently.

"Gohan, theyre using a fast ship. They were supposed to take off at 7am and by now they'd be out of the Northern galaxy." Broly explained as Gohan thought, "Well, get Titan, Rica, Sharpener and Karis, we're going to go find them." Gohan ordered as Broly stuttered, "G-Gohan, We don't-We don't know where they were going. It could take years!" Broly exclaimed as Gohan shook his head, "We'll get the mission info from Vegeta, if theyre going for a month then we can meet them there. No arguments, Pan may be able to handle herself, but there are still things that go over her head." Gohan said as he hung up.

Gohan went over to Videl, "Del, I gotta go, I'm going to get Pan back and keep her safe." Gohan said as he changed into his Gi. "I'm coming too." Videl said as Gohan glared at her, "I need you here to watch Goku. He's dependent on you and if anything were to happen to him while we were gone, I wouldn't forgive myself." Gohan said as he kissed Videl and took off.

Pan sat in the main room while Brocol's team argued with Brocol. "You shouldn't have brought her! She's not even a halfbreed! She's practically a human and you brought her here!" the team leader yelled as Brocol stepped forward, "So what! She still has Saiyan blood! Vegeta recognizes her as a Saiyan!" Brocol said as the team leader stepped closer to him, "Vegeta can go fuck himself, he wishes to partake in human society, so be it! But I refuse, and to bring a human on board is blatant disregard for the mission!" the team leader said as Brocol looked at him oddly, "WHAT EVEN IS THE MISSION!" Brocol asked angrily.

The team leader smirked. "We're going to rebel against King Vegeta, take over the Saiyan empire, and kill all humans and any Saiyans that sympathize or have mated with humans and their offspring." The team leader, Turles said as he shot a blast at Pan only to be stopped by Brocol. Brocol grabbed Pan and retreated to his room. "We have to get out of here!" Pan said as Brocol tapped on the terminal near the door. Suddenly a large metal door slammed in front of the first door and they began moving away from the ship. "I agree, that's why I put us in the escape pod." Brocol smirked as they began distancing themselves from the bigger ship.

Back on Earth Gohan walked into Capsule Corp. "VEGETA! I'm looking for Brocol. Where is his team's mission?" Gohan asked as Vegeta appeared and looked at him weirdly, "I havent given his team a mission in months due to incompetence and disregard for innocent life." Vegeta said as Broly stepped forward, "Not true, Brocol's been going on for weeks about a special top secret mission. He wouldn't shut up about how excited he was." Broly said as Vegeta blew up, "WOMAN! FIND TURLES' SHIP!" Vegeta screamed as a large screen came up. "His ship is currently orbiting Namek. One of the escape pods have been deployed." Bulma said as it showed an image of the ship.

"Gohan, you and your team, go find them, kill any who dont surrender, Turles is now a traitor to the crown. Give them one chance to surrender only." Vegeta said calmly, with a rage bubbling beneath his surface. "That was the plan." Gohan said simply as his team boarded a ship and took off. "Here's the mission. Turles is a traitor, one chance to surrender, and one chance only. As far as we know he has Brocol and Pan and we take them alive, Brocol and Pan wouldn't betray the crown, they are oblivious. As far as we know, they're hostages." Gohan said as they took off for Namek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the repetition with this being the end of the last story, but this story does focus around Pan and Brocol, and if the newbies dont know how they got into space, or who Brocol is, or what is happening, there is a slight chance it will help, if it dont help, deal with that shit. Read the first two stories, them being **The Refugees** and **The Colony.**

**This story is called The Adventure, also known as, Pan's Adventure.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is an Author's Note.

I dont know where to go with this story, i have no plans or planet names, and i just dont know where to go with it. I want to try and go with a different story but last time I tried doing that it didn't work very well. I apologize for those who enjoyed the first two stories and were looking forward to actually reading the sequel to The Colony.

I have no idea where i wanted to send the couple, what the planets they would go to would be called, i dont even know if i could find a good reason to not find their way home. I just couldn't think, so the story is on indefinite hiatus until i come up with it, i just cant think of any sort of storyline.

I will try and come up with another, completely separate story, but with work, and me planning on going back to school i might not have time. But I will try my best, so be on the look out for new stories from me. I'm going to try and do a one-shot, mainly to work on my story ending ability. That's the reason I keep having sequels, I dont know how to end it underneath one banner.

I want to do something with Gohan and Videl in the Military, i want to find some way to make that a story. When I say in the Military, I mean the Earth Military, in the story it'd be Normal Universe until Gohan and Videl were 18. They both Join, or get drafted, havent decided yet. But I have the idea, I'll run with it, I'll begin work on that on Monday, 10-13-2014, but I also have the day off on Tuesday as well.

Thank You for the continued support of my stories, and I apologize once more for not updating sooner. Like I said, The Adventure is on indefinite Hiatus.


End file.
